The Gods' First Christmas
by hungergames.percyjackson
Summary: Every year around Christmas time, the gods were always harsh and locked themselves off from the world. This year is different. They're trying Christmas; recieving and giving presents. But will they learn the true meaning of Chrismas in time?
1. Chapter 1

**We all know how demigods spend Christmas, but what about gods? How do they feel about this holiday? Well this is my view...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What's so important about this god that he gets his own holiday?" Zues slammed his fist on the throne. "I'm more powerful than he is."

"He doesn't even exist, brother," Poseidon commented, looking not at all interested in his brother's rant.

"And besides, if anyone was to get a holiday here, it would be me," Apollo announced, smiling brightly.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "No one would want to celebrate you."

"Well if it wasn't for me, the sun wouldn't rise."

"If it wasn't for me, there would be no wars," Ares argued, a scowl on his face.

"That's a good thing," Hestia explained. "We want peace not war."

"I think I am the most important here!" Aphrodite held out her hand and studied her nails. "Without me, there would be no love. That way people couldn't repoptalate?" She looked up. "Repop-ta-late? Repop-la-tate?"

Athena sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's repopulate, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite smiled. "Right. Repopulate!" She went back to checking her nails. "I am obviously the most important."

"You have a holiday," Hermes rolled his eyes. "It's called Valentine's Day."

She beamed. "Oh yeah!"

Hades sighed. "I don't know why I come to these things."

"None of us want you here," Demeter hissed, glaring at him.

"Why don't we try this holiday and see what all the fuss is about?" Hera offered, trying to get her family to work together rather than bicker.

"How do we do that, Mother?" Hephateus wondered, fiddling with some metal parts.

"Should we call in our kids?" Apollo asked, smiling at the idea.

"Why don't we just forget about it?" Dioynsus grumbled, flipping through a wine magazine. "Go somewhere else where they aren't celebrating Christmas."

"Which is where?" Demeter inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The god of wine scowled. "I don't know. Ask Athena."

They all looked towards said goddess who shrugged. "I think we should try it."

"Just another wonderful idea," Poseidon muttered, rolling his eyes.

"How do we do that?" Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

He raised his hands in defense. "Sally buys gifts for Percy."

"So is this what this all about?" Zues demanded. "Giving gifts? I vote no."

"You get gifts too, love," Hera explained.

He narrowed his eyes. "How do I know what it is?"

"That's the excitement!" Aphrodite squealed. "You have to wait until the morning of Christmas to open them!"

"So we just buy a gift for whoever we want?" Demeter clarified.

"We need help," Hermes concluded. "Why don't we bring Jackson and ask him?"

"The sea spawn?" Athena hissed. "Why don't we ask _my _daughter who deserves better than him?"

"Woah, woah," Poseidon argued, glaring at her. "My son deserves better than your daughter."

"I bet he can't even do long division. Annabeth needs someone smart."

"If I remember correctly, Percy was the one to save Olympus."

"With the help of my daughter!"

"Please."

"We could call in both of them," Hestia said, trying to stop the fighting. "They're both smart kids that could help us."

"I say we don't ask for their help," Zues grumbled. "We're gods and we can do this without help."

"There's this thing that I heard my children talking about one day," Hephateus mumbled. "It's called 'Secret Santa.'"

"What is it?" Apollo wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"You put everyone's name on a slip of paper and put it into a hat before having each person pick one," Athena explained. "Then for whosever name you picked, you must go buy them a unique, nice gift and you exchange them for the person on Christmas."

"I say we do it," Hera agreed, nodding her head. "That way no one gets left out and we can all bond."

There was a series of groans coming from the room. "Bond?" Ares murmured. "I don't _bond."_

"So I must get someone something in order to recieve?" Zues grimaced. "I don't like the sound of it."

"I know the perfect gift for myself!" Aphrodite squealed.

"You can not choose yourself, Aphrodite," Artemis declared.

Aphrodite frowned. "Aw, but I know exactly what I want!"

"You all do that and I'll just us a Christmas tree," Hestia said, looking around at all of them. "Then a few of us can decorate the room and tree."

"Do we have to wrap them?" Hades wondered, his eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Of course," Demeter replied. "You would already know what it is if it isn't wrapped."

"Do we have to participate?" Dioynsus inquired, the thought horrifying.

"Yes," Hera answered, nodding. "We're celebrating Christmas this year."

"I don't understand why," Hephatues mumbled. "We're celebrating another god that took all of the attention away from reality."

"It's for fun," Artemis explained.

Hades scoffed. "Fun? Watching dead walk by is more fun than this."

"That was harsh, dude," Apollo frowned. "And creepy sounding."

"Write your name on a slip of paper," Zues commanded.

They all grumbled excuses as they materalized a paper and pencil, ripping a piece off and writing their names down before looking expectantly around at each other. "What now?" Hermes asked.

"We put it into a hat," Athena snapped her fingers and a hat appeared before she stood up and traveled around the room, everyone dropping their things off into the headwear. She started at Zues when everyone was finished and held out the hat. "Now pick one, Father."

He stuck his hand into the hat and pulled one out, reading the name he was given and groaning. "Can I try again?"

"No," Hera answered, picking her own.

The rest of the room followed their actions, either excited or horrified about the person they had chosen. "Go buy a present for the person you picked," Hestia ordered, standing up and brushing off her dress. "I will get the decorations needed."

"I know the perfect thing!" Aphrodite squealed and with a snap of her fingers she was gone.

The rest of them silently repeated the actions, landing at different stores to start their search for the perfect present for the family member they picked.

* * *

><p>"What to get Athena? What to get, what to get?" Poseidon mumbled to himself, browsing the bookstore he was at. "She has every book. Probably read them all already," he sighed.<p>

"Can I help you with something, sir?" a salesman asked as he restocked the shelves.

"No thank you," his eyes widened. "I was just leaving." He hurried out the store and snapped his fingers. "I know!" He grinned trumpihantly and disappeared in the night air to arrive in front of a jewerly store. "The perfect present," he muttered, looking up at the shining name before heading into it, one thing on his mind.

* * *

><p>"Is there even a perfect present for Aphrodite?" Apollo wondered outloud, searching through the clothes rack. "She already owns all the clothes she wants. She has purses, accesories, etc. I need something out of the ordinary. Something she doesn't have..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are gods doing this?" Hermes wondered, searching through outdoors stuff. "We can just poof up anything we want. Artemis included." He sighed and scanned his eyes throughout the stuff. "Maybe I could get her some clothes. Or an animal that's not a person. Like a hunting dog. No, no, she has wolves. That wouldn't work. Something perfect. What would be something that she wants? I could get her something that turns her into the little girl she displays." He smiled and teleported himself to a pet store. "She'll probably shoot me for it, but it's a start."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hades?" Ares seethed, standing in the middle of a gothic store. "What in Gaea's name am I supposed to get the god of the Underworld?" He looked around. "I could get him something to fight with. Some armor. A weapon." He rubbed his chin. "I'm the gods of war, I shouldn't be doing this stuff. How am I supposed to know what the grumpy old man wants?" He grabbed something off the shelf. "He'll deal with whatever the hell I get him."<p>

* * *

><p>"This is going to be fun," Dioynsus scoffed. "Now I have to find something for the damn god of the sun. It's bad enough that the brats have this at Camp, but now Olympus is in on it? Wonderful." He grabbed a huge mirror. "He loves to stare at himself so this should be good enough. I don't care."<p>

* * *

><p>"What would Poseidon want?" Demeter mused, looking around the pet store she was in. "I could get him some ceral. They need to eat more ceral, but that's not a good gift for him. Maybe Percy would know!" She snapped her fingers and appeared in front of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase as they walked towards the ampitheatre for sing-a-longs after dinner at Camp. They had their weapons out in no time, but once they realized who it was, they bowed.<p>

"What brings you here, Lady Demeter?" Percy asked, straightening up and putting Riptide back into his pocket.

"What do you think your father wants for Christmas?" Demeter wondered, looking at him expectantly.

"Uh," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure."

"When did gods start celebrating Christmas?" Annabeth inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"This year. Are you sure you have no idea, Percy?"

He shook his head. "Can't think of anything. My mom always told me what to get people for Christmas."

Her eyes widened and lips curled up into a smile. "I have the perfect idea!" She grabbed onto Percy's arm. "I need you to come with me for just a second!"

"Wait where are you going?" Annabeth demanded, looking at her.

"To get Poseidon the perfect gift. He'll be right back." She flashed out with Percy and landed in front of his apartment complex. "It's going to be perfect."

* * *

><p>Athena looked around the home furnishing warehouse, thinking about what to get her step mother. Just because she was the goddess of wisdom doesn't mean she knows what people want. Especially for a holiday that they shouldn't be celebrating. "Excuse me, sir," she called to a fellow who was cleaning a nightstand.<p>

He looked up at her and smiled gently. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She nodded. "Do you have anything that resembles peacocks?"

He looked taken back, but bobbed his head once. "Not very many. Anything of speficity (is that a word?)?"

She shook her head. "Just peacock related would be fine."

"Follow me this way, please," he gestured towards the blanket section and Athena followed willingly, still keeping her eye open for that perfect present.

* * *

><p>"Leo, my boy," Hephateus yelled to his son who was working on something in Bunker 9.<p>

The boy jumped and dropped a wrench onto his foot, squeaking in pain. He picked it up and turned around towards his dad, eyes wide with surprise and pain from his injury. "Dad?"

Hephateus nodded and came closer to him, his mind already formulating the perfect present for his father. "I need your help with a project."

If Leo had been holding a wrench then, his foot would've been broken by now. "What?"

"I need your help," he repeated, smiling.

"With what?"

"I need to get Zues the perfect present and I need someone to help me with it."

Leo wiped his hands full of grease on his jeans and laughed. "You have to get Zues a present?"

Hephateus nodded. "The gods are participating in 'Secret Santa' this year."

His son chuckled and layed out on some blank paper. "Well then we better get working."

* * *

><p>Artemis searched the weapon warehouse she was at for anything that could prove to be a good present for Ares. "He already has all of the weapons I can think of," she mumbled, scanning the area. "What if I got him a wild boar or something? I bet he would like that and it's not like I have any other ideas. A wild boar. Is that his symbol?" she shook her head. "I'm not sure...No," she breathed out, her eyes widening. "I know what would the best!" She snapped her fingers, took out her bow, and set off into the wilderness in search for her present.<p>

* * *

><p>Aphrodite bounced up and down as she set up her present for Demeter. "Oh it's going to be so amazing!" She squealed, putting a bow on the top of it. "I can't wait for her to see it!" She spun around and wrote a nifty little card to go along with it. She pasted it on the present and admired her work with a big smile on her face. "I just hope that Hades won't be mad because of it..."<p>

* * *

><p>Zues scowled angrily as he bought the perfect present for Dioynsus. He knew he was going to regret this, but his wife was still mad at him for looking at that mortal for a long amount of time. This would probably get him in the clear at least for a few weeks so he could continue going down to Earth instead of having her watching his every move like she's been doing for the past week. But he just wanted to get this done and over with so he could move on and rant about how he didn't have a holiday.<p>

He poofed back to Olympus with his presents, ready to get this 'Secret Santa' thing over with.

* * *

><p>Hades emotionless took a few things from the hardware store he was at. "Just get the man some tools and he'll be fine," he mumbled. "I heard he needed more scrap metal to cut up anyways. Might as well get him something more usuable or whatever. It's not like they could do anything more to me if he doesn't like it." He bought the few things and left back to Olympus, his perfect gift something ordinary.<p>

* * *

><p>"What to get Hermes?" Hera asked as she walked around the regular superstore she was at. She had no idea where to start for anything that he could do in a flash. "Maybe if I get multiple little things that would count." She nodded to herself and one of the aisles. "Little things to make u-" she broke into a grin, seeing a pair of shoes. "That's what I'll get him! Since he's always running around and everything. Perfect."<p>

* * *

><p>The next two hours were spent with frustration, pieces of wrapping paper, tape, boxes, bows, and everything in between as they wrapped the presents so they would be able to give them over on Christmas morning. Meanwhile, Hestia was merrily setting the Christmas tree up, placing decorations around the room to match a normal mortal's living room. In all honesty, she was having more fun then she thought she would. By time they were all done, the legendary Santa to mortals would be traveling around the world, giving everyone presents.<p>

**Tomorrow, I'm updating everything as a present and I'll be quite proud of myself if I get it all done before the end of the day. So that's what I'm doing after the morning. Yep.**

**Happy holidays, merry Christmas, all that good stuff.**

**This is going to be a two-shot thing and yeah. **

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas all! Or whatever holiday you celebrate on this day!(:**

**And I told you I was going to update all day today and that's what I'm planning on doing. Luckily, I might just be able to have the energy to get it done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The gods stood in the Throne Room at awe of all the decorations that Hestia had put up and spread out. The room no longer looked like it was for an Olympian council who have never even celebrated this holiday, but it was one of the mortal's living rooms. A brick fireplace was placed on one wall, the fire crackling and burning brightly. Thirteen stockings hung over it, names engraved on the red cloth of the boot. A Christmas tree was set up in one corner, a fifty foot tall Christmas tree to be exact. It doned ordaments of all kinds; plastic balls of different colors, a symbol for every god and goddess that was tinted their color, Santa Clauses standing up, on a sleigh with reindeer. On the top was a glass star that caught everyone's attention, lighting up the nearby branches. Colorful strands of lights were circled around it, shining merrily and illumiating the strands of popcorn. The top of the walls bore reefs, all around the room. On the Throne Room doors, two wreaths stood with red plastic flowers and bows. The thrones were assembled to be like couches around the fire and near the tree.

And it was all done in less than four hours.

Let's just say that Hestia was quite proud of herself when she stood up, wiping her hands on her thighs and watching the awed expressions of the other Olympians. "Like it?" she asked, staring around the room herself.

They all nodded eagerly. "How did you do it?" Athena wondered, looking over at the fellow goddess who shrugged.

"It was fun, really, and I had seen a few mortal houses at this time of year."

"Wait, are we in the right place?" Apollo joked, smiling. "This does not look like the Throne Room I know."

Aphrodite gave a little smirk that no one would notice and flicked her hand, mistletoes appearing in the most random, but yet stragetical places. "What do we do now?"

"Let's sit for one," Artemis offered, walking over to her throne. "Shopping was never my place."

"I love shopping! I should take you shopping sometime! Oh, I know the best place to find something for you!" Aphrodite gushed, taking her seat next to the goddess.

She plastered a fake smile. "No."

The love goddess frowned and crossed her arms over her chest as everyone sat down. "Be that way then."

"So...what now?" Hermes wondered, scratching the back of his head.

"Now we open presents!" Apollo clapped his hands together. "Right?"

"Not quite," Athena replied, her eyes clouding over in thought. "It may be Christmas morning, but no mortal wakes up this early to experience it."

"We wait then?" Ares clarified, scowling at the idea.

Dioynsus groaned. "I'm not sitting here for five hours."

"D's got a point," Apollo pointed out. "We should go back to our palaces and wait?"

Poseidon frowned and rubbed his temples. "I might just stay here then."

Demeter stood up. "To our palaces?"

Everyone nodded. "Be back here at eight," Zues ordered, grimacing. "I want to get this day over with."

"See ya!" Aphrodite waved cheerfully before disappearing back to her palace.

The rest followed, all except Athena and Poseidon. "What are you still doing here?" she asked him, looking over at him.

He glared at her. "What are _you_ still doing here?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I asked you first."

He rolled his eyes. "What are we fifth graders now?"

"Fifth graders are more mature than you."

He snorted. "Great comeback, Owl Head."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What is so wrong with you?"

He put up a fake, forced smile. "Nothing, dearest."

She glared at him. "Don't call me dearest."

"Then don't ask me questions."

"I am allowed to ask questions."

"And I'm allowed to respond anyway I want."

She huffed. "You respond in the most ridiculous ways."

He sighed. "That's nice."

Her eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with you anyway?"

"You're giving me a headache."

She raised her eyebrows. "And how am I doing that?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know." He stood up and with a scowl, he said, "I'll be leaving now. Have a good evening- morning, whatever." He flashed out to his palace.

She thought about why he was acting so weird, but came up with nothing. Letting out a long breath, she poofed herself back into her own palace and climbed into bed, the big day only in a few hours.

When everyone regathered in the Christmas Throne Room at around 8, the whole world was up and celebrating the holiday, laughing with family, rejoicing, and opening their presents, giving out others'. Hades yawned and looked around at them. "What now?"

"Presents!" Apollo cried, smiling like he had won the lottery.

"Who wants to go first?" Hermes wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I will!" Aphrodite volunteered, jumping out of her seat and hurrying over to the tree, picking up her present. "Here ya go, Demeter."

Demeter smiled and took the present. "Thank you, Aphrodite." She opened the small box up, thinking it was something to do with clothes, but instead it was a picture of her and her daughter with something written to the back of it, _One free __whole__ year with Peresphone.  
>Love Aphrodite.<em>

"What is it?" Artemis inquired, looking at her friend with interest as tears gathered in her eyes.

"It's- it's a free year with my daughter," Demeter replied, a broad smile gracing her lips.

"What?" Hades exclaimed, his expression nothing but shock.

Aphrodite nodded merrily. "And you're going to let it happen."

"Thank you, Aphrodite," Demeter wiped her eyes to prevent crying. "Thank you."

Aphrodite smiled and crossed her legs. "I knew that you would like it."

"Who's next?" Apollo asked, looking up at everyone.

"I guess I'll go," Hephateus mumbled, standing up and retrieving his present for Zues, placing it on his lap before returning to his seat. "There you are."

Zues raised his eyebrows and opened his present, moving around the tissue paper. He grinned when he saw what it was and replaced everything, a promise in his head to place it somewhere in his palace later. "Very well," he said, the image of a mosaic of him looking manly and powerful, holding his lightning bolt and the clouds gray behind him, a faint thunder rumbling sound and lightning flashes in his head.

Hephateus smiled, knowing this was the best thank you he was going to get. "My turn," Dioynsus grumbled, tossing his present at Apollo.

Apollo caught it and flashed a glare at him. "Thank you," he replied, though he knew it was something that no time was spent on it. He opened it and nodded at the mirror inside. "Is it my turn then?" He grabbed his present and showed it to Aphrodite, a grin growing on his face. "I think you'll like it."

She squealed and opened the present gingerly, her excitement building up more and more. She took the top off the box and out sprang a little golden retriever's head, his tongue sticking out and all. "Aw!" she gushed, picking him out the box and holding him. "It's so cute!"

"You can name him," Apollo added, glad his gift wasn't rejected.

"I'm going to name him Paws," she smiled to herself and shook the puppy's paw. "Hi Paws." He barked happily in response making her giggle and hold the puppy closer.

"I figure I'll go next then," Hera announced, gathering up her wrapped box and handing it over to Hermes.

His eyes sparkled as he opened the box and full out grinned when he saw the contents. "Sweet. Thanks, Hera," he nodded and took a single Nike out of the box and observed it.

"Dude that shoe is kicking!" Apollo exclaimed, suddenly jealous of the other's gift.

"It's the right size and everything. Oh yeah, these are good pranking shoes." Hera sent him a stern, motherly look as the mischevous attributes came to his features and he dropped them immediately. "I mean, uh, good running shoes?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "That's exactly what you meant."

He smiled at her and placed the shoes aside, putting his present for her on her lap. "That's exactly what I got you."

She raised her eyebrows in suspicions as Apollo whispered, "That was not a good comeback."

Hermes ignored him, knowing it wasn't and watched as the moon goddess opened the box and her eyes went wide with shock. He smiled broadly and leaned back in his throne, pretty satisified with her reaction. "What is it, Artemis?" Athena wondered, looking at her friend with raised eyebrows.

There a faint meow and Artemis finally reached out and picked the gray kitten up, the rest of the room gasping. "It's...it's a cat."

"And the good part is now when your Hunters are chilling out, they have someone to play with," Hermes explained, his smile widening.

"They aren't hard to take care of you know," Poseidon added, nodding in agreement with the gift. "Just a few necessaties and they're set."

"He can go hunting with you!" Aphrodite cried, holding her own pet.

"It's a she," Hermes corrected. "That you can name."

Artemis, still in shock at the adorable kitten in her hands, blinked at the cat before looking at Hermes. "What?"

Hermes rolled his eyes. "The cat is a girl since you swore off men and everything. You can name her because I would probably pick the wrong name."

The cat settled itself on Artemis's lap and yawned, stretching out her limbs, the whole room awing. She started purring as she fell into sleep. "I- I think I'll name it Shadow," she announced, tentatively petting the cat's back. Shadow purred louder in response as Hermes smiled. Artemis looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Thank you."

He nodded and Hades sighed, annoyed. "Just another heartfelt meeting," he rolled his eyes and threw a present at Hephateus. "There you go."

Hephateus tossed his eyes and opened the present, chuckling as he saw the metal in there. "Just what I needed," he replied, though no one could tell if he was sarcastic.

"Here punk," Ares grumbled, passing a box to Hades.

Hades, with no emotion at all, opened the present and his eyes brightened at the sight of the leather jacket. "Hmm," he hummed, replacing the top over.

Ares satisified with his reaction, leaned back and folded his arms under his head. "Oh, Ares, your present is under the tree with the Santa wrapping," Artemis informed, freely soothing Shadow's hair down and enjoying the kitten's company.

Ares grunted in acknowledgement and snatched his present, opening it to see a baby wild boar with a wrap around his leg. He grinned, the flames in his eyes growing. "He's going to be a real killer."

"No humans," Hera ordered, looking sternly at him.

Ares shrugged, partially hearing her and watching as the boar tried to bite his finger, the slightly frightening teeth being bared. His grin grew. "Yeah this is going to be fun."

Poseidon, without a word, placed his present in Athena's lap before returning to his seat and watching her for her reaction. She, following his quiet example, opened the present and gasped when she saw the contents. Everyone looked over at her and Aphrodite asked urgently, "What is it? What?"

Carefully, as if it would break, Athena lifted the jeweled owl on the necklace, his eyes wide, but knowing. "Where'd you find this?"

Poseidon shrugged, the corner of his lips lifting slightly. "Some jewerly store downtown."

"It's beautiful," she breathed out, her fingers tracing over the excellently detailed feathers on both wings.

"What is it?" Demeter wondered, leaning over her friend's shoulder and gasping. "It really is."

"Well?" Aphrodite snapped, impatiently, wanting to see it.

Athena shook her head lightly and put the top back over it. "I'll put it on later," she smiled at Poseidon. "Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgement, returning the smile. "It's my turn," Demeter rushed over to the tree, handing her present over to Poseidon.

He raised his eyebrows and unwrapped it, beaming at the picture of Sally and Percy Jackson smiling in front of the Christmas tree in their apartment, the city landscape hidden halfway by the branches through the window. He ran his finger over the two, his heart pinching at the thought of not being able to spend this day with them. He looked up to Demeter who was watching him intently and grinned. "Thank you," he replied, the present perfect for him.

She smiled and nodded, happy with the reaction. Dioynsus rolled his eyes. "Such a heartfelt day this is."

Zues grimaced and tossed him a longer box. "I know I'm going to regret this later."

Dioynsus, his curiousity sparked, opened the box and laughed when he saw the two wine bottles in there. "Am I finally off the hook?"

Zues glared at him. "No. It's just for today."

Dioynsus picked a bottle up, popping it open and took a swig of it. "Well then, merry Christmas to all!"

Athena tossed his eyes at the god happily drinking wine and handed her own present to Hera. Hera nodded and opened it up, gasping at the glass figurine of a peacock, small colored panels of glass filling in the tail perfectly and making it all the more beautiful. She gave a small smile to her step daughter. "Thank you, Athena."

"And we're done," Hades said with relief. "Can I leave now?"

"Soon," Hestia answered, coming into the room, beaming around at everyone. "Because you all just learned the meaning of Christmas."

All their faces morphed into confusion as they looked at her. "What's that?" Hephateus asked, having some clue.

She looked at her watch. "Just in time for the end of Christmas too."

"What did we learn?" Aphrodite wondered, looking so lost it was almost funny. Almost, since everyone else looked just like her.

She smiled broadly. "Spending Christmas with your family, giving to see happiness from the other, and not bickering."

They all blinked in surprise. "She's right," Athena agreed. "We did learn something."

"Well I'll be damned," Ares laughed and pounded his fist on his throne. "Christmas isn't so bad after all."

"Shall we do it next year?" Artemis inquired, her eyes sparkling as her cat brushed her head under her hand.

"To hell with it!" Dioynsus held up his wine, smiling, and shouted, "Merry Christmas!"

The rest of the Olympians laughed and recited, "Merry Christmas!" the clock striking midnight just as they finished.

**I think the ending was pretty nice. I'm getting on the other stories right now, but this is my first finished one. So let's learn like the Olympians and enjoy Christmas.**

**Happy holidays, guys, and to all a good night C:**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell about it(:**


End file.
